harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
John Williams
För gitarristen John Williams, se John Williams (gitarrist) John Towner Williams, född 8 februari 1932 i Floral Park, Long Island, New York, är en amerikansk filmmusikkompositör. Han är en av de mest erkända filmmusikkompositörerna i världen. Bland Williams mest ihågkomna filmmusik hör temat från Stjärnornas Krig-filmerna och Hajen. Fram till 2006 har han fått 45 Oscarsnomineringar, det är bara Walt Disney som har fått fler. Williams är bäst känd för sina heroiska och pompösa teman till äventyrs- och fantasy-filmer. Williams har under flera decennier framgångsrikt samarbetat med regissören Steven Spielberg. Williams har komponerat musiken till några av de största kassasuccéerna genom tiderna, t.ex. Stjärnornas krig, Stålmannen, Hajen, E.T., Indiana Jones, Jurassic Park och de tre första Harry Potter-filmerna. Hans mycket temarika och populära filmmusik från Stjärnornas krig från 1977, valdes år 2005 av det Amerikanska Filminstitutet (AFI) till att kröna listan av den bästa filmmusiken från en amerikansk film genom tiderna. Denna lista om 25 poster, inkluderar förutom detta även två andra av hans verk. Än så länge har hans olika filmmusikkompositioner vunnit fem Oscars. Hans långa karriär har också inkluderat många emtionella dramatiska kompositioner, t.ex. Schindler's List och Saving Private Ryan. Den har även innehållit en del experimentell konsertmusik. Hans senaste verk är från filmerna München och En geishas memoarer. Även om han är hanterar många olika 1900-tals kompositionella idiom, kan hans mest kända stil sägas vara en form av neoromantik, med inslag av storskalig orkestermusik influerad av sena 1800-tals kompositörer som t.ex. Wagner och ledmotiv. Även influens av hans föregångare kan skönjas i hans verk. John Williams son Joseph var tidigare sångare i amerikanska västkustgruppen Toto. Filmografi i urval *JFK *Hajen *Arvet *1941 *Star Wars-filmerna *Närkontakt av tredje graden *Stålmannen *Indiana Jones-filmerna *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Hook *Schindler's List *Saving Private Ryan *Harry Potter-filmerna *The Terminal *Jurassic Park *Munich Lista över kompositioner 2008 *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (Indiana Jones och Kristalldödskallens rike) 2005 *''Münich'' *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' *Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets hämnd *''War of the Worlds'' (Världarnas krig) 2004 *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *The Terminal 2002 *Catch Me If You Can *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *Minority Report *Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna anfaller 2001 *''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' 2000 *''The Patriot'' (Patrioten) 1999 *''Angela's Ashes'' *Star Wars: Episod I - Det mörka hotet *''The Unfinished Journey'' 1998 *''Saving Private Ryan'' (Rädda menige Ryan) *''Stepmom'' 1997 *Amistad *''Rosewood'' *''Seven Years in Tibet'' (Sju år i Tibet) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' 1996 *Sleepers 1995 *Nixon *Sabrina 1993 *Jurassic Park *Schindler's List 1992 *''Far and Away'' *''Home Alone 2 : Lost in New York'' (Ensam Hemma 2) 1991 *Hook *J.F.K. 1990 *''Home Alone'' (Ensam hemma) *''Presumed Innocent'' *''Stanley And Iris'' 1989 *Always *''Born on the Fourth of July'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Indiana Jones och det sista korståget) 1988 *''The Accidental Tourist'' 1987 *''Empire of the Sun'' (Solens rike) *''The Witches Of Eastwick'' 1986 *''Spacecamp'' 1985 *''Amazing Stories'' 1984 *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (Indiana Jones och de fördömdas tempel) *''The River'' 1983 *''The Return of the Jedi'' (Jedins återkomst) 1982 *''E.T. - The Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Monsignor'' *''Yes, Giorgio'' 1981 *''Heartbeeps'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (Jakten på den försvunna skatten) 1980 *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Rymdimperiet slår tillbaka) 1979 *''1941'' *''Dracula'' 1978 *''Jaws 2'' *''Superman (Stålmannen) *''The Fury'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' 1977 *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind (Närkontakt av tredje graden) *''Star Wars'' (Stjärnornas krig) 1976 *''Black Sunday'' *''Family Plot'' *''Midway'' *''The Missouri Breaks'' 1975 *''Jaws'' (Hajen) *''The Eiger Sanction'' 1974 *''The Cowboys'' *''California Split'' *''Cinderella Liberty'' *''Conrack'' *''Earthquake'' *''The Sugarland Express *''The Towering Inferno'' (Skyskrapan brinner) 1973 *''The Long Goodbye'' *''The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing'' *''The Paper Chase'' *''Tom Sawyer'' 1972 *''Images'' *''Pete N'Tillie'' *''The Cowboys'' *''The Poseidon Adventure'' *''The Screaming Woman'' 1971 *''Masterpíece Theatre'' *''Fiddler on the Roof'' *''Jane Eyre'' 1970 *''NBC Nightly News'' *''The Story of a Woman'' 1969 *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' *''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' *''The Reivers'' 1968 *''Land of the Giants'' *''Heidi'' *''Sergeant Ryker (The Case Against Paul Ryker)'' 1967 *''A Guide for the Married Man'' *''Code Name: Heraclitus'' *''Fitzwilly'' *''Valley of the Dolls'' 1966 *''The Kraft Summer Music Hall'' *''The Tammy Grimes Show'' *''The Time Tunnel'' *''How to Steal a Million'' *''Not With My Wife, You Don't!'' *''Penelope'' *''The Painsman'' *''The Rare Breed'' 1965 *''Lost in Space'' *''John Goldfarb, Please Come Home'' *''The Ghostbreakers'' *''The Katherine Reed Story'' 1964 *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Gilligan's Island: Marooned'' *''Nightmare in Chicago'' *''None But The Brave'' *''The Killers'' 1963 *''Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre'' *''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' *''Diamond Head* *''Gidget Goes to Rome'' 1962 *''Empire'' *''The Virginian'' *''The Wide Country'' *''Bachelor Flat'' *''Flashing Spikes'' 1961 *''Alcoa Premiere'' *''The Secret Ways'' 1960 *''Because They're Young'' *''I Passed For White'' 1959 *''Daddy-O'' 1957 *''Bachelor Father'' *''M Squad'' *''Tales of Wells Fargo'' *''Wagon Train'' 1956 *''Playhouse 90'' 1953 *''General Electric Theater'' 1952 *''Today'' Externa länkar *JohnWilliams.org *Filmtracks.com: John Williams *Soundtrack.net: John Williams Kategori:Musik från Harry Potter